Bloodlines
by tangled in time
Summary: -ON HOLD-Avril Morgan, a once orphan living with her sister, Elizabeth. With a very dark secret. While trying to keep this dark secret a mysterious beast plagues the streets of Beacon Hills, a place with dark secrets of it's own. Her sister wants her to lay low but when two supernatural magnets named Scott and Stiles come into her life, it's going to be pretty damn hard.
1. The Morgans

Prologue: The Morgans

Beacon Hills, the name was notorious to Avril. Most of her family lived there at least once in their lifetime but not her parents, they were the skipped generation as they called themselves. They left Beacon Hills to have her sister and the. Eventually had her and decided they really had no reason to go back. No one there to visit or no one to come visit them, it was quite a small town.

Soon enough, when her sister, Elizabeth was old enough, she packed up her things and left for the small town. She made contact for a few years but then everything tied to her just dropped. No calls, no letters, nothing. Her parents began to get worried and made a trip to see her. When they came back they talked behind closed doors for a solid week. Avril didn't realise what was going on at the time being only eight but she did catch on to some things.

"She looked so different. Did she get surgery?"

"It was like looking at a new person. Was there something in the water?"

Eventually it eat at them so much that they took another trip to visit her. Only problem was they never returned. On the news that night was that a couple had died on a horrible car crash. Her parents, dead. It never really computed properly for Avril, it was so unexpected.

Police and reporters crowded her and her grandmother, everyday for about a week there was at least four knocks on their door, calling about a story or to ask questions. It tore her grandmother apart, so much so that she became sick after the whole ordeal. All the stress wasn't good for her and ultimately Avril was shipped off to an orphanage for two years.

That orphanage gave Avril time to reflect on what had happened, everything was a blur at the time but, being the new girl, it gave her time to actually look back and properly think about it. What had bugged her parents so much about Elizabeth that they had to go back? Had Elizabeth changed that much? And if so how bad did Elizabeth go? So many questions were left unanswered because she was at home, watching the whole ordeal from a television. Helpless to do anything.

Those two years dragged on, Avril called them the two years in hell. Children much younger than her throwing tantrums every single day and children older than her bullying her into giving up the TV remote. Some days her patience was tested and others she boiled over, she had terrible anger issues from a young age, so had her sister. Her parents called them Hulk 1 and Hulk 2 from time to time and that would just make them angrier. What really tested her was this boy, Caleb. He would joke about her parents, saying that they were the drunk ones and that it was their fault they died.

Avril doesn't really remember what happened after that conversation. Only that he ended up with a bloody nose and she ended up with a week of no tv.

In those two years she was not once contacted by Elizabeth. Her grandmother passed away about a month into the second year and still no word from Elizabeth. But that was about to change.

She was doing homework in her room when a knock was heard. "Yeah?"

"Uh, do you know an Elizabeth?" The owner of the orphanage, Dani, asked.

She perked up and looked at her, slamming her book and running out of the room. She hadn't seen her sister for so long why would she want to see her now? She ran to the top of the stairs where she saw a woman with a leather jacket talking to one of the helpers. To say she had changed was an understatement. Her hair before leaving was a deep sandy blonde like their mother but now it was ink black and on a braid. Her pale skin was now slightly tan and flawless, she barely ever wore makeup but here she was, full face and no mistakes. Her clothing style was different as well. She would wear floral dresses and pretty cardigans but she was wearing a blue body-con dress with a leather jacket and knee high platform boots.

"Elizabeth?" She called, the girl in question snapped her head up and she broke out into a grin. Avril could help the tears brimming her eyes as she bolted down the stairs and into the arms of her sister. Elizabeth hugged back even harder and the two were in their own little world. The helpers looked on with happy looks as they watched the family reunion.

After several moments they broke apart. "Hi," said Elizabeth, tears of her own collecting in her eyes.

"Hi," Avril responded but suddenly she pushed her away slightly. "Where were you for five years? When all this was happening I was on my own!"

Elizabeth flinched at that, though she was expecting it. "I know, I should've been there but I was going through my own troubles at the time. You had no idea how much I wanted to visit you but I couldn't."

Avril was torn, she wasn't sure if she should be angry that she didn't try to make any sort of contact or if she should be sorry that She was going through something so bad it stopped her from doing anything. Instead of saying anything all she did was take her in for a hug again. "So why are you here?" She muttered into the fabric of her dress.

The older Morgan broke away. "I'm getting you out of here."

She froze. "What?" Elizabeth nodded, her grin reappearing.

"You're coming with me to Beacon Hills." She laughed but Avril wasn't so sure. Living with her sister seemed cool but the place reminded her too much of her parents. "I know that it reminds you of mom and dad but it's a great place seriously. There's a lot of kids your age and there's a school that's super easy to get into." She gave her a hopeful look and Avril caved in, nodding. Elizabeth squealed and told her to pack up her things and put them in her car.

Her suitcase was loaded and she said goodbye to Dani and most of the helpers and then after Elizabeth signed the papers they walked to her car. Her car was even cooler than she was back when she lived with her parents. Elizabeth seemed to notice and chuckled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

It was a 1967 black Chevelle. One she hadn't seen in all her years in California. "It really is." Was all she could say before loading her suitcase into the trunk. She got into the car and suddenly relaxed. Elizabeth started the engine and thus began their journey to Beacon Hills.

"Can I?" Avril asked, pointing to the radio. Elizabeth nodded and she clicked the button, 'Magic' by B.o.B playing in the background. She began to hum along, tapping the beat out on the cars door. "Every time I touch that track it turns into gold." She sang quietly.

Elizabeth smirked and turned the dial, the volume rising. "Everybody knows I've got the magic in me." She yelled at top of her lungs. Avril threw her head back in laughter and she sang with her. "I've got the magic magic magic. M-m-magic." They sang for the whole ride home.

It was night by the time they got there, Avril took out her things and dropped them on her bed. Her bedroom was a beautiful dusty rose and her bed sheets were a pristine white with different shades of purple flowers. Her pillows were plump yet soft enough that would make you fall asleep instantly. You would think she was rich the house was so wonderful.

"So," Elizabeth questioned, leaning against the door frame. "Like it?"

"How did you afford this?" She asked, still sitting on the bed.

She shrugged. "Got a job for a few years, set me up for awhile."

Avril scoffed. "Was that job changing who you are?"

Elizabeth's smile dropped slightly. She knew it was going to come up in conversation, her change in appearance, demeanour, everything. That was why she didn't keep up talking to her family. She just...she just didn't want to scare her away. Not after all she had been through. She could imagine how it would go, her telling her what had happened, Avril freaking out and then they'd be back to square one. Except Avril wouldn't want her anyway near her. It wasn't that she was ashamed of who she was she just wondered would Avril be ashamed.

"No, it wasn't. I got a job in the vet for a few months and it payed incredibly well." She lied, she was glad Avril couldn't hear her heartbeat as it was jumping on every word. Avril nodded, biting the inside of her lip and picking at her nails.

She finally cracked. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was make or break time, if she didn't tell her their relationship would break and if she told her their relationship might be saved. Barely.

"Did you ever see dad leave and not come back until the morning once a month?" She began. Avril thought about it for a moment and she nodded. It was true, she did see her father leave every once and awhile and when she would wake up he would walk through the door, a little groggy and dazed. Her mother would pass it off as work related stuff. "Well um, it wasn't work stuff." She frowned and gestured for Elizabeth to continue. Her sister took a deep breath and suddenly her chocolate eyes were a bright red. Avril's own eyes widened and she backed away from her. She wasn't scared, just freaked out.

"Please just sit down, I can explain." Elizabeth urged, her voice pleading and desperate. This was exactly what she was dreading. Avril obliged though and sat down apprehensively. Then Elizabeth began her story. When she was living with their parents she began to notice things more clearly, hear things from a mile away and could run faster than most of her class at the time. She was starting to think something was wrong with her so she decided that when she was old enough she would move away and try to figure everything out. Beacon Hills was the only place she could think of and it was really a godsend. It was there that she discovered about her wolf powers. On the night of the full moon she would roam the woods and just enjoy life as a Werewolf. She also found out about their family history, coming from a long line of werewolves and that their father was the newest Alpha. The reason they never lived in Beacon Hills was because he didn't want to put his daughters through what he had to go through.

He'd contacted a friend and with the right potions, had gotten their Werewolf powers to go away until he activated them when he thought they were ready. Turns out he must've accidentally activated Elizabeth's powers and boom! Here they were. The car crash caused Elizabeth to take over as the Alpha of the Morgan family once their father died. It was intimidating at first but she was getting used to it now. After the whole story Avril sat there. Eyes staring into the distance, processing everything she said.

"Werewolves." Avril stated mindlessly. Elizabeth nodded. "Werewolves." She repeated, Elizabeth again, nodded. "Then why don't I have any powers?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Since dad died no one could activate your powers except a Morgan Alpha."

She sucked in a breath. "How would he have activate them?" Her sister stayed silent for awhile, again not sure how to explain it without Avril thinking she was a freak.

"I'd have to...bite you." She heard Avril's heart pace quicken and her breath caught in her throat. She panicked and moved closer. "If you don't want to you don't have to get it. There must be other ways-"

"Do it." Avril blurted out. She frowned. "I wanna be like you."

"Avril, are you sure?"

"I'm serious."

She stood up with Avril and faced her. "This will only hurt for a second. I'll just bite your shoulder, it'll heal soon enough." Avril nodded and closed her eyes, psyching herself up. "Okay, I'm going to do it now."

Avril gave a quick nod. Elizabeth's eyes turned red and her teeth grew into fangs. An inhuman growl left her lips and she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into her sisters shoulder. Avril shrieked, pain coursing through her body. The pain grew even more once her teeth left her. She glanced at her shoulder, blood seeping from the wound. Elizabeth left the room immediately and came back with some dressing for the bite.

Avril felt weak, a nauseous feeling growing in her stomach. She was pale and the blood was becoming thicker. As Elizabeth dressed the wound, a small smile on her lips, Avril didn't feel the pain anymore. She felt numb. "You okay?" Elizabeth asked. She nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"Never knew you were a biter." She laughed, shaking her head fondly.

"Get some sleep, you're gonna need it. Full moon's tomorrow." Elizabeth ordered. "I'm your Alpha now, you follow my rules." Avril mock saluted her and climbed into bed.

When she awoke she had never felt more alive. She had so much energy she just wanted to run for miles to get rid of it. She got out of her bed and jogged down the stairs. Elizabeth was already up, in a sports bra and leggings and sneakers. She had scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate already loaded for Avril. She took the plate and ate it all in one go. "There's some running gear in your room. We're going running." Elizabeth said and Avril couldn't disagree. She went up to her room again and changed before coming down and nearly jumping out the door.

They ran for what seemed about an hour but by the time they'd had stopped it was almost four. She was starving, famished with a hunger that seemed almost uncontrollable. She shot a look to Elizabeth who caught it, two wide eyes staring at her were not to be missed. "Race you." She breathed and took off. Avril shook her head fondly and chased after her. Their laughter could be heard throughout the woods, but it was cut short. Elizabeth had stopped suddenly. Avril collided with her side with an thump. "Shh!" She said, holding a finger up.

"What is it?" Avril whispered, moving a little closer to her sister.

"Something's different." She muttered eyes shining red as she used her wolf sight to decipher what it was. She scanned the surroundings and her gaze fell upon a house. It was burned out, definitely no one living in it but she felt a presence that she hadn't felt yet. It was a horrible, menacing feeling. Like hatred in the form of a being. It sent a shiver down her spine. "We need to go."

Elizabeth took off to their house, leaving Avril to look at the burned out house. Just looking at it gave off bad vibes. She backed away from it slowly, unable to take her eyes off of the creepy house. She jogged back home but before she got there she spotted Elizabeth, crouched down at the side of an opening of sorts. "Liz?" she questioned.

Elizabeth stood once more, turning to her younger sibling, a serious look on her face. "Call 911, I think a found a body." This statement urged Avril to take a look. There, on the muddy ground, was one half of a woman's body. One half. She promptly took out her cell phone and dialled the dispatcher. It was starting to get dark out, the moon already beginning to rise. She explained to the dispatcher what was going on and hung up.

As the walked home, Elizabeth couldn't help but think that the burned out house had something to do with it. She didn't know why, she just did.

On the way home Avril was beginning to feel lightheaded, her vision fluxing in and out as her peripheral vision turned red every now and then. Liz turned to her and cursed under her breath, they were far away from their house and she couldn't turn here. Not when half the police were going to show up.

"Avril, control it!" She ordered but Avril wasn't listening, instead she roared in pain. Falling to the ground, digging her fingers into the dirt. Liz dropped down to her and took her hands, the claws already showing. Panicked, Elizabeth went over everything she could do. She had been an alpha for nearly three years and she has never felt inexperienced.

She winced, hearing Avril growl. Her head was down and her hands clawing at her head. Then her head shot up, showing Elizabeth her full transformation. Her fangs were bared, hair growing from the sides of her face. But something was different. Elizabeth had seen the normal golden beta eyes, this is was different.

Her sisters eyes were black. Black as the night.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first Stiles/OC so I'm a little scared as there are amazing stories out there but I hope I bring something different to the table. This is just a little dive into Avrils backstory and when I post the next chapter I'll give a little description. So until then, peace!**


	2. Normal Teenage Girl

Avril woke to the blaring sound of her alarm. Curse her sister for being an early bird. School didn't start until 8:00 why was she getting her up at 6:00? The answer, because Elizabeth hates sleep.

Ever since her first transformation (which went swimmingly, Elizabeth says) and the body they found in the woods Avril had changed. She outgrew all her frumpy dresses and washed out jeans and instead went for things more fitting. Her hair, which was a gorgeous chestnut was now ombré-d with an amber colour. She felt that one colour wasn't enough. And in time too, Elizabeth had somehow managed to enrol her into the resident school just in time for the new semester.

She now understood why she was up at six, she had an outfit to plan.

She threw the covers away from her body, got out of her PJ's, took a shower and got to work. She heard a soft knock from behind but didn't bother saying anything, she was too busy deciding on which top to wear. "I'd go with the stripped one one." Avril whipped her hair around, eyes flashing for half a second but only realising that it was Liz. She was still half asleep so excuse her for not recognising her Alpha's voice.

Avril held up the top in question, a black and white stripped sleeveless top. She nodded in agreement. She had already picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and black high heels. It did work very well. "Thanks," she said, throwing the top on. She grabbed her book bag, she then stopped, noticing her sister. She looked a bit...dazed.

"You alright?" She asked. Liz nodded though her thoughts were miles away. "Liz, is something wrong? You gotta tell me."

"I feel..." Liz paused. "I feel like there's something I'm missing. It's staring me right in the face and I can't see it." She was practically eating her bottom lip. It concerned Avril, sure. Liz was her Alpha, if something was troubling her, it troubled her too.

She gave her sister a peck on the cheek. "You'll figure it out, I've got to go. I'll call you later." Liz shooed her off as she paced her room in thought. Once out of their house she began walking to school, thankfully she didn't live too far from the school so she didn't need a ride. Although, arriving to school in Liz's sweet car would've turned some heads. Popping in her headphones she blared 'Whole Wide World' by Mindy Gledhill. She walked in time with the music, even humming along once and awhile. That song just got her in a good mood, whenever she played it.

She turned down the music once she saw the plaque reading 'Beacon Hills High School.' It now dawned on her. On the walk she was happy, the song ringing in her ears. That was the easy part, the school on first thought was going to be easy to fit into. Upon arrival it seemed less likely. It looked daunting, almost monstrous. For a second, Avril considered not going in. She could skip, Liz wouldn't have to know. She could just lie and say she turned by accident. But Liz was an Alpha, she could see through the thickest of lies—

'HONK!'

Avril shot nearly two feet in the air, running to the side as a silver Porsche signalled it's arrival. She glowered at the person inside as he brought down the window. "Next time, try and walk on the sidewalk okay dumbass?" he sniggered and continued on, leaving Avril to growl quietly at the departing sports car. 'No,' she quickly snapped out of it, 'you know what anger does.' she told herself. Lips turning into a grin she walked into the school with style. Flipping her hair. Hey, if you're a newbie you might as well be noticed.

She, in fact, did. Only it was the wrong kind of attention. A strawberry blonde girl was exiting her blue Beetle. Collecting her things when she stopped short. Eyeing Avril up and down. The sides of perfect pink lips sliding down in concentration. This girl looked...she couldn't place the word. Confident? Her outfit seemed to say so. The top was absolutely to die for! And her hair was practically perfect, not nearly as perfect as hers but hey, a master needs a teacher. She didn't seem like competition, she would lose if she thought she was.

'Thats what I need this year,' the girl thought. 'I need a prodigy.' A girls got to have a best friend. Right?

"Excuse me!" She called. Avril turned in the direction of the girls voice and smiled politely. Though her brow furrowed. "You must be the new girl, I haven't seen you around." She nodded and the girl continued. "Well, I'm Lydia and I'm the one going to be showing you around."

Her smile dropped. "Are you sure? My sister said I was supposed to meet the principal at the guidance office." Lydia shook her head.

"Oh no, you see, I already asked the principal could I show someone around. Show them the ropes." She gave her a sickly sweet smile that Avril laughed nervously at. This girl seemed out to get her.

"Oh, well thank you." She accepted but was still a bit edgy about her. Werewolf instinct make you very weary of everything.

"Okay, so rule number one. If you want to make it at all in this school, you've got to walk like you own the place. Like this." She demonstrated, Avril following suit and strutted her way to the school entrance. Passing two boys with lacrosse sticks.

"I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since– Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia–You look– Like you're gonna ignore me." The kid with the buzz cut ran a hand across his head in defeat.

Avril paused. "Does she always do this?" She asked lowly.

The other boy frowned. "Um, huh?"

"Ignore people, do I have to do that now?"

The boys looked at each other, stunned and not sure how to respond. The three stayed there, the two opening and closing their mouths like fish gasping for air. When she knew she wasn't getting an answer she rolled her eyes, sighed and went to Lydia's side where the girl was waiting.

"What was that?" Lydia asked abruptly.

Avril blinked. "Oh, um. I was talking to people. Am I not allowed to?"

"Honey, of course you can." She threw an arm around the back of her neck. "Just not those people. You don't hang around with those people. That's rule number two." Lydia walked them into their first class as the bell rang throughout the school. Lydia directed her to a seat before wandering off to take hers. After she was sure the popular girl was out of sight, Avril let out a breath. Running a hand over her face. Never did she think being in a school would be so hard. Not talking to someone just because you don't consider them "higher people" sickened her and she didn't know why.

"Hi," the voice shook her from her thoughts. It was the boy again. "About ignoring people, it's your choice really. Lydia chooses to ignore people. She doesn't have to, she just does."

"What is she like?" She asked, glancing at Lydia who was conversing with her popular friends. The boy shrugged.

"To me? A total bitch. To you? Whatever way you come off will be the decider."

She smiled. "Y'know, I don't know why she ignores you. You're pretty cool."

He returned her smile just before the teacher entered the classroom. The plaque read, Mr. Long. He silenced the classroom and the boy took a seat at the back, next to his friend. Avril looked at the board. Mr. Long was writing 'Kafka's Metamorphosis' on the board. She laughed at that, it was ironic in a sense.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." He turned to face his students. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus," the whole class groaned in protest. "which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Avril picked up the syllabus and read through it. Only to stop, her hearing focusing on someone. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen." For some reason, Avril scrambled to find a pen. She didn't want this girl to embarrass herself. "Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya."

The principal, she assumed, came up to the girl. "Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

The brunette smiled, standing up and following the principal. "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." They continued into the building until she couldn't hear them. She spotted them at the door of her class. The principal came in and whispered something to Mr Long. The girl then stepped in, looking shy. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

When he left the room, the girl took her seat behind one of the boys she talked to earlier. Avril was about to tap her on the shoulder, to offer her the pen. When another student offered her one. The second guy from this morning. That made her frown, did he see her trying to grab a pen and beat her to it? She rested the stationary on her desk and continued with the lesson.

The bell rang about a half an hour after the pen incident. Lydia was the first out of her seat and almost sprinted to Avril. She smiled a white toothed smile and sat on her desk. Avril smiled back though it was forced. They walked out of the class together, Avril making sure she gave a quick wave to the boy from this morning.

Her locker was next to Lydia's unfortunately. Now don't get her wrong, she was sure she was a lovely girl but she was a little overbearing. As Lydia talked on and on, Avril kept thinking about the boy in class, handing Allison the pen. He couldn't be a...no, no he couldn't be. She'd know. Elizabeth would know.

"Avril!?" Lydia said, snapping her fingers in front of the hazel haired girl. "Are you even listening to me?"

She blinked, looking up at said girl. "Huh? What?"

It was no wonder Lydia knew something was up with the new girl, she was such a ditz. "Allison, the girl over there. You think she's popular material?"

"Honestly, I don't even know what popular material is." Avril muttered, Lydia chose not to hear it. Instead she just yanked the brunette over to Allison, Avril giving out because she couldn't put her books in her locker.

"Oh come on, she has to be, I mean look at the jacket!"

Allison closed her locker, coming into contact with a strawberry blonde girl and another brunette who didn't look all that happy, sulking with her English book in hand. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" The first girl said, twirling a piece of perfectly curled hair in her fingers.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Avril narrowed her eyes slightly, hearing Allison heart speed up. Was she lying?

She seemed to look at her differently at that, it was still same smile but it had a different meaning. Like the first time she was trying to get a vibe off of her but now she seemed genuinely interested.

"I think you've attracted a fashion puppy." Allison and Lydia turned to the voice. It was Avril, smiling politely. They both frowned, Lydia shooting her daggers while Allison just laughed nervously. "Lydia is really into fashion, she likes people with good fashion sense. At least I think she does, I've only known her for an hour." She held out a hand. "Avril."

Allison happily took it. "Allison."

A boy, one Avril thought had stepped out of an Abercrombie shop, came up beside Lydia and wrapped his arm around her. 'Boyfriend.' She guessed. 'Of course,' she had to laugh at the pairing. They really were the high school movie couple. The popular girl who would destroy you in two minutes and the boy who looked like he could destroy you in any sport you played.

"Can someone tell me how new girls are here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Her eyes perked up, picking up a girl's voice. Her eyebrows knitted together, angling herself ever so slightly that she could see who was there.

"Because she's hot." It was one of the boys from this morning. "Beautiful people herd together." She ignored the rest of their conversation, instead focusing her vision of the boy with the floppy hair. He was staring at Allison, both in the smitten way and a completely creepy way.

"Avril!" Lydia called, snapping her from her concentration. "What is wrong with you? Are you ignoring me?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I just thought saw something. What did you say?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Where did you get this one?" Avril's eyes narrowed into slits.

"From the pound, where the hell do you think she got me? I'm not a fucking animal!" She laughed internally at that, such irony.

"Whatever, but next time, don't look like a deer caught in headlights when you magically stop in the middle of the road."

"You're the asshole that nearly ran my over?"

Lydia looked at Jackson. "What?!" She looked at him like he had killed someone.

Jackson shot daggers at the young werewolf. "You were in the middle of the road."

A growl bubbled up in her throat but she stifled it. Instead, she turned to Lydia. "So, what were you saying?" That stupid guy is not getting her angry.

"Jackson was saying that there's a part on Friday night. After the lacrosse game." Avril gave her a look. One with a crinkled nose and narrowed eyes.

"Nope, no parties. Absolutely no parties." She waved her hands in protest. She needed something to cover up the fact that it was the full moon. "I've only been here two minutes and my sister would murder me if she found out."

Lydia huffed, shifting in her spot and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, one person isn't the end of the world. Now," she jabbed a finger into Allison's chest. "I will see you on Friday, not a minute late." She turned to Avril. "Come on, we got history next." And with that, she kissed Jackson on the cheek and collected Avril by the arm again and dragged her away.

"Bye!" Avril called to Allison who smiled back. She then was yanked to face Lydia, rubbing her arm with a pout on her face. "I'm not a toy." That only caused her to get whacked in the arm again. "Ow! Hey, what's with the abuse?"

"You need to start listening to me!" An accusing finger was in her face, which she brought her hand to and brought down, eyebrow raising at the gesture. "If you keep blowing off parties, ignoring my rules and dissing my boyfriend," Avril shrunk back at that. "Then I will have you at the bottom of the popular chain like that!" She snapped her finger so loudly that Avril physically flinched. She raised her eyebrow and Avril nodded, like a child being told off.

"Right," she resumed her happy demeanour and grabbed Avril's hand and brought her to History.

**Alright so chapter one down! I just want to thank xXbriannaXx for reviewing, reviews mean the world to me and it also proves that I don't suck. I know obviously I'm not going to get 35 right now since I'm just a newbie but hopefully they'll build up :).**

**Right so, quick description of Avril: She has chestnut brown hair with amber highlights as stated above. She's quite short, around 5'4" but she's nimble to make up for that. Her personality when she was little was aggressive, introverted and violent(sometimes). She still is aggressive when she wants to be but now she's a better at controlling her anger and violent tendencies and replaced it with confidence, sarcasm and a no bullshit tolerance attitude.**

**So there y'all go! Just a little PSA for everyone: I'll be going away for possibly two weeks so you'll have to wait for the next chapter which I have not finished whoops hehe. Peace everyone.**


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

History went by pretty quickly, Avril always enjoyed the subject and now it was time for lunch. Which Avril did not want to spend with Lydia and her groupies. She just needed to be free of the suffocating force that was Lydia Martin. So when lunch came around she quickly avoided the strawberry blonde at all costs and went to find a secluded place were she could just eat in peace.

The only place that was available was a seat next to the new girl, Allison. She didn't seem to bratty or controlling(unlike others she'd seemed to grab the attention of) so she set her tray down next to her, smiled, and sat down. Allison was a little startled but she welcomed her, unsure why Avril was doing this.

"Hi," Avril said, trying to start small talk, which she was rubbish at. Allison just nodded, making her roll her eyes. "This is the part where you say hi back, or did I learn the wrong thing back in pre-school?" That got a giggle out of the girl.

"Sorry," Allison said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous." Avril crinkled her brow. "I'm guessing Lydia sent you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh god no, in fact I'm here trying to avoid her." She laughed with her. "She can be a little controlling, and I've only known her a day."

Allison loosened up after that. Shifting her weight to focus on her new found friend more. "So, considering Lydia rushed our introductions, I'm Allison."

"Avril. You're in my English."

"Oh, yeah. You were kinda staring at me." Avril's eyes widened comically as she slowly died from embarrassment. "Was there something on me?"

"No! I was just, admiring you're outfit." She rested her hand against her head, leaning on the table. "Oh god, I looked like a complete stalker didn't I?"

"If anything I'd say you were glad you weren't the only newbie. I sure thought that." Allison muttered, chewing on one of her fries. Avril laughed nervously, finding her water bottle and taking a giant swig trying not to dwell on the fact that that wasn't the real reason.

Before both of them could speak further a tray slammed onto their desk, the owner, Lydia Martin smiling her pearl white smile at them. "Now, what are my favourite girls talking about?"

Her giggle made Avril cringe internally, it was one of pressure. Like she was testing them, wanting them to answer her back. Of course, since this werewolf thing brought out a new side of her, she was going to. When she was younger if anyone dared her to answer back she would be out of that situation within three minutes. Now, she wanted to aggravate Lydia a bit. Just for fun. "Oh, I was just talking to Alli." She smiled at the girl in question who looked extremely awkward.

"Oh?" Avril could hear her heart rate rising and her nails digging into her tray.

"Yeah. I was just trying to convince her to meet us at the lacrosse practice." The beat of her pulse, which was like a drum rock solo, slowed down to a slow march. Her smile, which was tight and strained, loosened out and her teeth were shown once more.

"Great!" the strawberry blonde took her seat, clapping her hands. "Wait till you see Jackson, he's thinking about going pro." Avril thought to herself, 'Wasn't he already pro at being a douche?'

"I didn't know you could go pro?" Avril mumbled, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Lydia ignored her and continued with her story. Allison seemed to be listening intently but Avril's mind was in another world. She was, and never would be, in the mood to listen to Jackson "triumphs" that didn't seem all that triumphant. Her mind was busy trying to lower the volume of every single thing making noise in this room.

The bell clattered to life, bringing lunch to a close. Next was the Lacrosse practice. Avril tried to hide her wince as the sound was amplified by her senses. She grabbed her bag and followed the other two females to the lacrosse practice to watch Jackson in all of his glory.

The bleachers were relatively empty. Only a few girlfriends and the odd freshmen. Avril really considered sprinting back to the school. She really did not want to be here, she just wanted to get though the day without any anger(she was certain that lacrosse was a very violent sport) and then go home where she could live down the full moon in peace. Obviously, her friends had other ideas. They took their seats on the bleachers, Allison and Lydia smiling, Avril not so much. Why did she say that she was talking about lacrosse. She could have said the party or something but no. She had to say the one sport she didn't like.

"-My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line." Her head snapped to the break in the bleachers. The two boys from this morning were making their way to the field. Well sort of, they just took to the bench.

The coach blew his whistle. "McCall!"

"Yeah?" He answered, running up the the coach.

"You're on goal."

He seemed shocked, almost like he'd been asked to actually play in the game. "But I've never played."

His elation was soon tarnished when Coach handed him a lacrosse stick. "I know–scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!"

Avril frowned as the two conversed about him not trying to get hit in the face. "Bullshit." She grumbled under her breath as she focused on the boy now set in goal. Lydia, who had been getting to know Allison, perked up at the young betas vocal disdain.

"What's bullshit?" She said, frowning as she looked out onto the field. "Putting him on the field?" She pointed to one Avril was convinced Coach named Greenberg and scrunched up her nose.

"Who is that?" Allison questioned, gesturing to the goalie.

Lydia looked over. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class."

The whistle blew and it took everything in Avril not to fall off the bleacher in agony. It pierced her ear drum like supersonic and goddamn did it hurt. She closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists and taking slow, deep breaths, she calmed down immensely. Unlike the goalie who had his hands against his ears, thrashing his head all around. One lacrosse player saw his opportunity and swung the ball at his face. The people on the bleachers winced including Avril.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall." There is was, that infamous voice of Jackson freaking Whittmore. One she was certain, if Lydia was still attached to her throughout this school year, she was going to have to hear every single day.

The goalie adjusted himself and the lacrosse players began to train. What they were expecting was not what they were going to get. Instead of balls flying into the goal, they flew straight for it only to be caught by him. It happened not once, not twice, but every time they threw the ball. The little crowd cheered him on. "He seems like he's pretty good."

Lydia and Avril nodded. "Oh, very good." They replied in unison, impressed at his display of skills.

Jackson on the other hand, was not so impressed. Avril bared herself for the right pummelling the goalie was going to get when he pushed past the remaining players. He positioned himself, picked up the ball and threw it in was a massive amount of force. Avril braced herself for the impact but nothing happened. He had caught it no problem and the crowd went crazy. She even added a little whistle.

Liz would've loved to see him. She loved her sport.

Speaking of Liz. After school had ended, she told Avril she was going for a late jog in the woods. So she left her to find her little spot to focus on her sister, and the predicament with her eyes. Usually Betas had yellow eyes, she knew that much. So what had gone wrong that her eyes were black. She had flat out lied to Avril when she told her her transformation went okay, it went horribly, she'd ran off on her, killed a deer and attacked her. Only by knocking her out did Elizabeth have any sort of control over her. New Betas were meant to shift on the full moon or in serious cases at the call of their Alpha yet Avril shifted the night after she got bit. She did realise being an Alpha would be hard but not this hard.

As she ran she came back to the burnt out house. She halted, staring at the monstrous building. It was horrible to look at yet you couldn't look away. It was also accompanied by that feeling from this morning. Like she was looking at something so obvious but missing it by a hair.

"What are you doing here?" The voice made Elizabeth stop short, her trainers creating little piles of dirt as she skidded to a stop. She looked to see a man around her age with a scowl on his face. She matched it once she got her bearings.

"I was taking a jog." She folded her arms. "Is that wrong?" She was always one for confrontation especially now that her powers were a step up to when she was a kid. The man took a step forward and seemed to...sniff her. Like she was a bit of meat a dog was—wait...

He took a step back. "This is private property." He spoke, standing his ground. Though she could tell the lightness in his voice.

"Oh really?" Liz said, her features softening to that of playfulness but still having that bit of challenge left in her. "I was never aware, you know I used to have friends here back when I was little." The man furrowed his brow. "Yeah, they used to have a house out here, really nice people." She smiled at him once the realisation hit.

"Lizzie?" It was barely audible but she caught it. She nodded swiftly. Then, as if by magic, the scowl permanently locked onto his face became a smirk. Liz knew what that smirk meant and she readied herself. The man took off in a sprint leaving Elizabeth confused, she thought she was getting a hug from Derek, hugs were his signature thing so why had he taken off?

Liz let out a small growl, rolling her eyes as she did so and took off for him. The wind whistled in her ears as she picked up speed. Derek didn't look back, he kept running. "Derek!" She screamed. "Derek!" She repeated.

After countless times of shouting his name, Elizabeth lunged at him. She tackled him, landing to the ground with an oomph. Her eyes were red and she was growling at him. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked through fangs. Derek only smirked once more, his own eyes turning blue from his regular brown. He pushed her off him, eyes shifting back.

"How long?" He asked. Elizabeth shifted in her spot, then sighed. He knew if she was lying.

She took a breath. "Three years." For some reason his heart sped up, his blank expression replaced with rage. "I didn't kill anyone to get this if you're thinking like that."

Now his face softened. Though no smile appeared on his face. Elizabeth frowned, Derek usually smiled when he was happy or relived but his expression was emotionless. This really worried her, to think something happened to him didn't sit well with her. "Bit?" She shook her head. "Genetic?" She nodded, smiling a little. Derek seemed shocked, she could see the gears turning in his head, probably trying to think back to when they used to be friends.

Oh they used to be friends alright, back when Elizabeth was younger. Even though her parents never lived there they still visited the Hales on a weekly basis. They were inseparable probably because they were the same age. Anyway something happened with their parents(someone said something to someone else it's a big mess really) and they lost contact for a few years. The Hales were always adamant about keeping their werewolf secret a secret. Derek broke that rule and Elizabeth knew from the start about it. Maybe that's what separated their families.

Basically, it's been awhile since they've seen each other.

"So," the two fell into an awkward silence which they hadn't had in years. Both adults ears perked up at a sound. It was a boy, a teenage boy. "No, I–I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." While Elizabeth frowned at the mention of the body, Derek paled. His heart sped up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Some dumb kid left this last night." He held out an inhaler. "He was looking for a body last night with his friend." He sounded irritated, like he didn't want him to.

Liz had an idea. "You said this was private property right?" He agreed. "Then we scare them away. We always used to do that. Get them running away like the kids from Blair Witch Project." She held her hands up, hooking her fingers. "Get away you foul beings, you dirty teenagers." She threw her head back in laugher but Derek just stared at her.

That confused Liz, everything about him confused her now. He was completely different from all those years ago. He turned around and walked towards the voice, not even commenting even on how stupid she was acting or saying that it wasn't funny. He just walked away. She followed swiftly, her eyebrows knitted together. They said nothing on the walk to him, well a quick jog.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." They spotted two boys kicking the leaves and searching through them. Derek's face hardened and he stood in his spot and waited for them to turn over. Liz just stayed a little bit behind him, watching intently.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek gave them a scowl and Liz copied him to enforce his statement.

The boy with the buzz cut looked like he'd peed his pants. "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

The other boy fidgeted a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but– Uh, forget it." Liz took the inhaler from Derek's hand and through it to him. The boy caught it, perplexed. "Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." And with that they took off.

Liz stifled back a laugh. "They nearly crapped their pants. You're pretty menacing for a hormonal man." Derek turned and looked at her. He looked offended. She didn't listen, only walked back to the spot where she was taking her jog.

But before she left, she caught someone saying. "His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." She stopped in her tracks, shock filling her body. Her mind sort of turned off and her feet went into action. She sprinted towards the house. Once she got there her blood ran cold.

That's why he'd been different. Because he had no family anymore.

When she came home, she tried calling for Avril but she was upstairs with earphones blaring. Her homework was done but now she was just looking in the mirror, flicking her claws out and in over and over. She was practicing and as her mother used to say, practice makes perfect. If she knew what she was practicing...

"Ezra..." The haunting moan pierced through her earphones and she turned around. Nothing. Avril just shook her head and looked in the mirror again. She then tried her fangs, growing them out. She ran her tongue over them once, twice, three times.

"Ezra." The earphones were removed now and she could still hear it. Avril was starting to get a little freaked out. She went to her door and looked out, no one. "Liz, it's not funny, cut it out."

The next thing Avril saw made her go white as a sheet. Standing in front of her, was her mother. One with black eyes. Smirking at her. Avril tried to say something, cry for help but there were no words. They stood there for ages, just staring at each other. Waiting for the other to say the first words. Finally, the other her spoke. "Funny isn't it?" This shook Avril back into reality. The mothers voice was different, like another voice was laced over it. A deeper, creepier voice.

"You're...You're not real." It felt like that was the only thing she could say. The other mother just laughed in her face.

"Werewolves aren't real yet here you are." Avril shrunk back at that. "I am here, I am real and I am always going to be here."

Avril was growing sheepish, using the only bit of confidence in her. "Your name is Ezra. Who are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm the little voice in your head telling you to do bad stuff. The person with no conscious." Ezra smiled. "I guess you could call me the devil on your shoulder."

Avril shook her head. "No, no stop."

"I guess you could say..."

"Stop!"

"I'm the demon inside you."

And then Avril collapsed to the floor. Eyes wide and black as ever. Ezra looked down on her and then disappeared.

'Inside your head.'

**Meh, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I originally had it all planned out visually in my head but any way I tried to write it never looked right so I had to settle for this. Hopefully I didn't give anything away with this chapter and tried to get the relationship between Liz and Derek very cryptic. So I guess I'll see you all next time!**

**Peace peeps!**


	4. Guessing Game

Cold, ice coldness is all she felt. Everything she touched cold. She was numb after that experience with "Ezra" or whatever that was. Numb to everything around her. She shivered in her spot, just knowing that this demon thing talking to her weirded her out so much she wanted to get sick.

Her phone buzzed to life, startling Avril. She checked the caller id. It was Allison. Out of all the people she wanted to talk to at the moment, she was one of the few she would let slid. "Hello?" She said, her voice strained from screaming.

"You would not believe the night I just had." Allison's calm yet excited voice made her a little better, somehow people who didn't have to deal with werewolf problems were always so happy.

"Tell me about it." She joked though she wasn't really joking.

Allison paused for a second. "So, I'm coming home from some stupid study group my mom is forcing me to go to. I have my iPod plugged in, I change the song, and then I hit a dog-"

Avril shot up from her bed. "Woah, are you okay?"

"No worries, I'm fine. I was just in shock." Avril sighed in relief. "Anyway, I put the dog in my car and drove to the animal clinic. There I met the guy from our English class, his name is Scott." She paused. "And I'm going to the party with him!" She let out a laugh which followed by Avril laughing also.

"Well done Alli, grabbing all the guys and it's only the first weeks." She heard nothing on the other line for a second and then a scoff. "I'm serious, half the lacrosse team was practically drooling over you."

Another scoff was heard as Avril giggled. "Please Avril, if they were looking at anyone it was you!"

"Ha ha, try and change the subject. So, are you going to go with him?" Allison mumbled "mmhmm" and another giggle. Avril was so happy that Allison found someone. "Oh man, you are in deep for this dude."

"I barely even know-"

"Alli, considering my extensive knowledge of dating I can tell you. You have a middle school crush on Scott McCall."

"Avril..."

"Okay," she said, giving in. "Then you don't have a middle school crush, you want some of Scott McCall." She laughed.

"I do not!" She seemed appalled, though Avril could tell she was smiling.

"I'm serious, you want a nice slice at the new guy on first line." She faked a gasp. "You want to become the power couple and overthrow Lydia, shame on you!"

"I thought you weren't fond of Lydia?" That put her into silence and had her grumbling, her act had been sabotaged.

"Can you not take a joke Alli, I was trying to have a monologue."

"Goodbye Avril." Allison said. Avril could practically hear her eyes roll. She sang a "bye!" Before hanging up. She flopped on her bed and sighed. To her, being friends with Lydia and Allison gave her a reminder that teenage things like dating and parties still existed. Now more than ever considering her predicament. This Ezra thing really stumped her. She couldn't focus on her werewolf abilities otherwise she'd have to look at her black eyes and she was not up for that right now.

She heard a soft knock. It was Liz, out of her gym outfit and in her pjs. A marvel t shirt and sweats. "Hey, I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up all night ok?" Avril frowned, turning to see her alarm clock, it read 22:20. Where had the time gone? All she did was nod, turning to her dresser and pulling out a grey batman tank top and grey sweat shorts.

She was all ready for going to bed when she glanced at her laptop. Google was calling her, or maybe it was the lack of sleep talking. Avril opened it up and looked at the search engine. There were so many things she could look up. God bless Werewolf lore. She typed in "werewolf" and thousands upon thousands of results showed up. She knew she didn't have time to go through every single website so she limited her search.

Demons.

Again, even more results popped up. They seemed more popular than werewolves even though they were sexier(if you exclude all the hair). An image caught her eye though, it was a guy with black iris' smirking with fangs. Avril cocked her head to the side slightly and went back to the search bar.

Demons with fangs.

Plenty of gory images that were going to be hard to get out of her head appeared on the screen. All this cannibalistic stuff she didn't want and still nothing that she had dealt with.

Werewolves with black eyes.

Nothing showed up for that one, Avril was getting more discouraged as the search went on. Was she just losing it? Were her eyes really golden and her body was hiding them from her? She took to the search engine once again.

This time her fingers hovered over the keyboard, struggling to find the words of what she was thinking. She closed her eyes, removing her hands from the keys and rested her chin against them. This was doing her head in and all she wanted to do was close the laptop, throw it under her bed and never look at it again. It had failed her so badly.

But, instead of doing that, she just closed it and went to her bed. She closed her eyes and went into a restless sleep. Everything that had happened buzzing in her mind.

When she woke, she woke to a sunny day as always, but something was wrong. Her neighbours pool was very noisy, like someone had gone for an early morning swim. She got up and went to her window. Avril turned her head and spotted someone with their back to her, frantically looking around and trying to keep a float. Avril's eyebrows knitted together, this wasn't her neighbour.

"Uh, hi." She said cautiously. The guy turned around and believe it or not it was Allison's crush, Scott. He had a look of fright, almost like he didn't realise he was there.

He chuckled nervously. "Hi,"

She chuckled back. "What are ya doing in my neighbours pool?"

"Uh, swimming," his heart sped up, she gave him a look. "Okay, I have no idea how I ended up here."

Avril chuckled. "Well get outta there and wait until I get a towel."

"Why?"

"Because—" she winced, realising how loud she was. "No one wants hypothermia do they?" Avril didn't give him time to answer as she backed away from the window and quietly ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and slid down the bannister of the stairs to meet Scott. He was in her yard the moment she got there. "Here."

Scott nodded in thanks and dabbed himself with the towel. "Why are you helping me?" He asked, his voice muffled by the towel.

Avril smirked. "Can't a girl be nice?" It was his turn to shoot her a look. "You didn't let me continue. I was saying, can't a girl be nice to the boy her friend is going to the party with?" The last part was rushed and afterwards she smiled an exaggerated wide smile.

That got a softer, dazed look. "Really?" He said like he was touched.

"Yeah," she punched his bare arm. "She'd kill me if I let you die." He punched her arm back. "I'm Avril."

"Scott." They said in unison. He frowned again and she laced her hands together. "But I guess you already knew that."

Avril nodded. "Yeah, Allison told me." Scott wrapped the towel around himself. "Look, I've only known her for a few days but...please don't hurt her." She gave him a small smile, one with sincerity and that she actually meant it.

Scott's features softened. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"Swear on your life?"

"Swear on my life."

"Good," Avril said, returning the conversation back to a light one. It was way to early to be serious. "Now get out of here, my sister should be awake soon and if she saw me with a wet teenager she'd probably have a stroke."

"I'll see you at school?" Scott said after he took off down the road.

Avril shouted back at him. "Bet on it."

When she entered the house again, Elizabeth was already halfway down the stairs. "Avril? Why are you up? Why are you up before me?" She seemed more startled about that than seeing her sister come from outside.

Avril just ignored her and went upstairs to pick an outfit. She threw off her slippers and dawned a pair of shorts with a black laced hem, a pink spaghetti strapped tank top and ankle boots. "Honestly," she heard the echoed voice of her "mother". "You're a werewolf and these are the problems you're dealing with."

She shushed her and went downstairs for breakfast. Elizabeth had an array of cereals laid out but she just grabbed a piece of toast, kissed her sister on the cheek and left the house. Eating the toast as she did so. She was about to plug herself into her music when she heard a honk. It was Lydia with Allison. "Get in loser," Lydia said. "We're going to school."

"Boo, you whore!" Avril joked back. She was starting to like Lydia, if you excluded all the fucking rules. Why had there to be so many? Lydia laughed and Allison giggled. She got in the back. "So did you hear? Alli's got a date."

Lydia gasped. "What? When did this happen?" She was smiling but Avril could tell she was genuinely shocked she wasn't told.

Allison shied away from them, bringing her hands to her mouth, smiling like an idiot. "It's just a guy from one of my classes. No big deal."

Avril jumped in her seat. "You've got to hear the story, it's like a romantic movie." And so, Allison told her story and Avril awed at all the cute moments but Lydia made no sound. When she finished, Lydia just kept her eyes on the road.

"The new guy? How cute." Avril frowned, hearing venom in her voice and her heart speed up. When they got to the school, Lydia bid them farewell and went to her locker. 'Leave her,' said her Demon Mother. 'Who needs that bitch.' She rolled her eyes mentally.

So the day went by and last period came and went, nothing happened really. Avril made sure to keep an eye on Scott, especially at the scrimmage which was just about to happen. Avril met up with Allison and Lydia(who had cheered up immensely) and they walked to the field. They sat in the bleachers, and Avril looked around for Scott. She wanted to know more about him. Something was off.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." She heard someone say. She looked over and saw Scott and his friend emerge from the entrance into the lockers. One took to the bench and Scott went onto the field. Avril decided against her mind and quietly made her way down onto the bench.

"Okay, I'm gonna be quick," the guy nearly fell off the bench. "What's up with your friend Scott."

The guy stuttered, obviously hiding something. She narrowed her eyes into slits and he began. "I don't know dude, something weird."

"So you don't know. Are you sure?" She listened to his heartbeat and when he nodded it never spiked. He was telling the truth. She sighed and sat next to him. "Remind me to never be a detective."

The guy set his eyes back on the field. "You never gave me your name before." She gave him a look. "On your first day."

"Oh, uh, Avril."

"Stiles." They both nodded and fell into an awkward silence, just watching the game. Scott was doing pretty well, until he flipped over a guy. Then he was doing very well. The crowd was sent into a frenzy as Stiles and Avril stood up and cheered their friend on. When the whistle blew, Stiles cheered again. "He made first line! He actually did it."

Avril whistled. "You had doubts."

"It's Scott, sometimes he can be a bit ahead of himself." She nodded. That seemed understandable but she had to admit, the guy was a puppy.

The crowd filed out as did the players. Avril said goodbye to Stiles and went with Lydia and Allison back into her car. "Where'd you go?" Allison asked, getting into the back with her.

She shrugged. "I was...doing a bit of research."

Lydia looked into the driver mirror. "Research? Have you finally started to teach yourself how to do your hair properly." Avril brought and hand to her hair and stuck her tongue out. 'How mature.' She heard in the back of her mind.

When they got to Lydia's house, Avril's mouth dropped. It was like something you'd see in a magazine with those close ups on celebrity lives. They reached her room and the big comfy bed looked so inviting if Avril didn't have manner she would've jumped right on it. Wolves had a tendency to create a comfy den. Lydia's bed seemed perfect.

The strawberry blonde already had three outfits lined up, each had little name tags over them. Allison's was jeans, a white shirt and black blazer, Lydia's was a purple spaghetti strap dress and Avril's was a white floral dress with tan strapped pumps. They spent the night like they were in a movie, doing nails and doing the hair(Lydia insisted on Avril wearing a braid to this shin dig) but Avril wasn't as enthusiastic about it. As each hour dragged on she could feel it, the power of the moon surging through her.

She just hoped she could make it through the night.

**Okay, first off I am so sorry this is crap and short, I hit a massive wall of writers block and I've been working on other stories and I kind of forgot about this one. School's starting next week for me so I'd say you're gonna have to wait longer for the next one. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
